1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal driving device, a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electronic apparatus, a liquid crystal driving method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a plurality of common electrodes, and a plurality of segment electrodes which intersects with the plurality of common electrodes. A pixel is formed in a position where each common electrode and each segment electrode intersect with each other. The liquid crystal display apparatus scans the plurality of common electrodes thereof in a predetermined direction in a line sequential manner, and drives the segment electrodes at a driving voltage corresponding to image data, to thereby display an image on the liquid crystal display apparatus.
However, in a case where the common electrodes are simply scanned in the line sequential manner, crosstalk occurs in the common electrodes or the segment electrodes driven by the liquid crystal driving device, and thus, it is difficult to supply desired voltages to the common electrodes or the segment electrodes at desired timings, which causes image quality deterioration. Thus, there has been proposed a technique in which a liquid crystal display apparatus is driven in a variety of driving methods, instead of simply scanning the liquid crystal display apparatus in the line sequential manner, to prevent image quality deterioration due to a variety of causes such as crosstalk.
For example, JP-A-2010-39464 discloses a technique in which common electrodes of a liquid crystal display apparatus are scanned in either an interlace scanning mode or a progressive scanning mode. In the interlace scanning mode, the common electrodes of odd numbers are continuously scanned, and then the common electrodes of even numbers are continuously scanned. Further, JP-A-2000-20032 discloses a technique in which a pulse signal of a short interval is added to a clock signal for a scanning shift, and thus pseudo interlace scanning is realized even when wiring of a liquid crystal display apparatus has a one-sided arrangement structure. Further, JP-A-2001-282203 discloses a technique in which progressive scanning or interlace scanning in which common electrodes are scanned while being interlaced by one or plural lines can be selected.
However, an occurrence state of crosstalk is changed depending upon a displayed image. Thus, it is difficult to improve image quality even though interlace scanning is simply performed regardless of the image. Further, since crosstalk occurs between common electrodes and segment electrodes, as well as between adjacent electrodes, image quality may deteriorate due to crosstalk caused by polarity reversion driving carried out in liquid crystal driving.
In the regard, in the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2010-39464 and JP-A-2001-282203, the interlace scanning is simply performed while interlacing one or plural lines regardless of the image, and thus, it is difficult to prevent image deterioration due to crosstalk caused by polarity reversion driving carried out in liquid crystal driving. Further, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2000-20032, since the pseudo interlace scanning is performed, if the number of interlaced lines is large, distortion of waveforms occurs, which affects image quality.